Vortex Security: Operation Sky Storm
Vortex Security: Operation Sky Storm (also known as: VS: Operation Sky Storm) is a 2013 British-American film written and directed by Rick120. The film serves as a prequel to Vortex Security: War of the Raiders, and features several main characters from the original trilogy, the movie mainly focuses more on character development than previous installments. Plot While tracking Israeli smugglers on a weapons-bust operation, a young Richard Talvovski'' tips off Vortex Security to a highly funded terroist group known as the Saxon Daggers but knowledge of things puts Rick in the programs centre of attention; reopening the doors to the most tragic of Operations, in the program's history. Production On March 24, 2013, Rick120 pitched his ideas to his fellow ROBLOXian film makers via Skype call for two prequels to his ''Vortex Security trilogy, believing the characters need a bit more development and focus; and should it happen that's where the focus needs to be. On the next day, Rick announced that the first prequel entitled Vortex Security: Operation Sky Storm, was on the way, currently slated for release on August 23, 2013. Rick's confirmation will begin as far back as ten years before War of the Raiders. The film's logo was released the same day as was the first look at Rick's character during his teenage years in Israel. Over the following few months, Rick released three posters for the film''(See below).'' On August 5, 2013; Rick120 confirmed the movie will be Rated R for Strong Combat Violence, Bloody Injury and Thematic Elements. On August 13, 2013; Rick120 confirmed the movie had passed the half-way mark and things are beginning to speed up smoothly to the films completion. Rick states that Operation Sky Storm shall land on-time, as planned. However on August 14, Rick fell ill and was unable to have the film finished on-time. The film was released on September 1, 2013. Filming Filming began on July 9, 2013, filming took a break on July 21. It resumed on August 8 and was expected to continue until August 20- however due to health problems, filming was put on hold. Filming finally recommenced on August 27, and ended 3 days later. Premiere The Movie's Premiere took place on September 1, 2013 , with both Director Rick120, and Co-Director Madformerspro om attendance, as well as most of the films cast.ThecapcomFreak attended for a short amount, before leaving shortly before the Screening of the Movie. The Premiere marked the Grand Opening of the ROBLOXiwood Royal IMAX Theatre. stands in the middle.]] Trivia *This marks the 3rd time Madformerspro has played as the Villain. *Its the first VS film since War of the Raiders ''to not feature VAK. *Its the first VS film to be shot, edited and release as one entire movie. *The film is edited with a shade of 30% Black and White balance, to give the film a sort of Zack Snyder look. *At 47 Mins', it is the 2nd longest installment in the franchise, behind ''Endgame (50 Mins') *Its Rick120's last movie to be made without Name-remover, before moving ahead with the new ROBLOXiwood Policy. Cast VS Operation Sky Storm OFFICAL Poster.jpg|The Announcement Poster Operation Sky Storm theatrical poster.jpg|The Latest Theatrical Poster: Showing Madformerspro's Character VS Operation Sky Storm Teaser Poster.jpg|The Teaser Poster Actors *Rick120 *Madformerspro *Lazyjtac1301 *Panthermaster47 *ThecapcomFreak *justlikeoldtimes *Shadowjazz *KrisBush15 *AmericanWarshipsfilm *Flexuner *Knownpichu *Greekgeek911 *deathfable22 *popsfootloose949 *VStrooper123 *cobra9669 *AbsentHiya Filming Crew *Rick120 - Director/Writer/Camera Man *Madformerspro - Co-director/Writer/Executive Producer/Set Builder Reception The movie has so far recieved Mixed reception. Viewers generally praised the Storytelling and Character Development, however main criticisim lay with the Lack of Action, Continuity and Dark tone. "I guess it was okay. it wasn't bad or anything, I love it! But it has problems though, like the continuity of the raiders wasn't really accurate and most importantly some of the actors were jumping around like idiots in the﻿ background. But it told a good story. I give it 8/10" - Review by Madformerspro Sequel It was during a Skype Group Call that Rick120 announced atleast two Prequels shall be made, both set leading upto Vortex Security: War of the Raiders. On August 4, 2013: Rick120 confirmed that Vortex Security: The Common Enemy, would be the follow-up; with an release of Early 2015, following Dream Clouds and Hands of Revengance. It will be the very last Vortex Security film Rick will make. Videos Full Movie Teaser Clip Category:Films Category:Films In-development Category:Upcoming Films Category:2013 Films